When Everything Changed
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: The greenie was moving around beside him, 'Why do I get the feeling that we know eachother and not just from our brief talk yesterday' he asked while cautiously moving to sit beside Linus who refused to open his eyes. He hesitated but pushed his hand down in his pocket, fishing up the necklace he'd kept safe for the many years in the maze, 'You gave me this,'
1. Chapter 1

He was laid on his back against the early morning damp grass in the middle of the Glade, his hazel eyes were slowly searching out every star high up in the sky. It was one of those days when the teen had a hard time finding peace in his mind, images of what he supposed could be his past was floowing through his mind in a speed to fast for him to comprehend what he was actually being showed. It made his head hurt, his eyes water and his chest to clench.

But even though most of the images just flew by, one stayed put in a constant repeat. It was the image of a young boy. His short dark sandy brown shaggy and in every direction, his hazel eyes huge and sad while looking straight at an almost copy of himself. It wasn't a copy of the boy, it was his older brother.

 _The two brothers were stared at eachother, the younger noot seeming to realize the reason behind his older brothers sad look. The older boy kneeled down to be at the same height of the younger, putting both his hands on either of the youngers shoulders before speaking._

 _''I won't be able to go with you this time,'' he said in a sad yet strict tone as he wanted the younger to understand that he wasn't joking about this, he needed the younger to realize the seriousness of the situation._

 _But the younger just choke his head, ''You said we would never be apart, you said that.'' He argued while puffing up his chest in an attempt to look like their father had usually done when wanting to get his will trhough._

 _Voices suddenly came from not far from the two brothers and the older one glanzed towards the direction of the approaching adults, the younger one just kept on staring at the older with clear defiance in his round hazel eyes._

 _They were running out of time and they both knew it, as soon as the adults would walk past the corner they'd be forced apart for a very long time if not forever. The younger boys eyes were starting to water as his brave front finally crumbled apart._

 _''I don't want to leave,'' he sniffled between hickups, he couldn't hold it back any longer as he let the sobbs out._

 _The older brother smiled sadly as he reached into his pocket, ''Here,'' he quickly handed it over to the younger._

 _Looking down at his hand, the younger brothers hazel eyes went wide as he saw the gift he'd just recieved, ''But this is yours! You said you'd had to protect it over everything!''_

 _His outburst only earned him a chuckled and a ruffle of his hair, ''So you're saying you won't protect it?''_

 _''Of course I will!'' The younger brother said feeling a little offended that his brother would even think something like that._

 _''Good,'' his older brother said, an actual real smile on his lips now._

 _''Good,'' the younger replied, mimicking his older brothers smile._

And then the image came to an end as the adults finally walked past the corner and retrieved the two boys, taking them away in separate directions.

Feeling deep in his pocket, the still young gladers fished out the round silver pendant. Rasing it to eye level so he could study it as he'd done wso many times before. The silver chain was spottles, it had never been touched by dirt even once since he'd arrived to the Glade three years ago. The round silver pendant was ingraved with eight letters which the teen had no clue of the meaning for, maybe it was some kind of date of something important? He didn't know and he'd quite frankly by now given up in trying to figure it out, it had been three years already.

Sighing, the teen let himself relax into the damp grass, his arms behind his head acting as an mackeshift pillow let him feel atleast a little comfort. He finally closed his eyes, the image of the two boys returned and he let them lull him back to an uneasy sleep.

-...-...-

''This won't work.'' Linus finally announced, all prevoius amusement now void from his voice as he watched the poor Greenbean hit his chubby thumb with the hammer for the millionth time this past hour and a half.

He'd been sitting there on the homemade bench, watching as the new Greenbean since only a day was trying out for the Bricknicks. He'd knows since he'd first laid eye on the chubby boy that it wouldn't happen, no way in hell would he ever let the boy join the Bricknicks.

The chubby boy sighed in relief as he slumped down on the ground, his whole bosy was covered in sweat from working under the blazing sun for the past hour. It was easy to see that the chubby boy was done with this, he didn't want to be there and neither did Linus want him there. The fifteen year old Keeper of the Bricknicks had much better things to do than to babysitt the new Greenbean just because neither Alby or Newt felt like it.

They sat there in silence, Linus letting himself slump back on the bench so he could relax under the sun while the Greenbean was playing around with something on the ground.

''You don't like me very much, do you?'' the Greenbean suddenly blurted out, his eyes almost like glued to the ground as he didn't dare to look at the just maybe around a year or so older Keeper. The chubby boy couldn't quite understand how the Keeper could be so intimidating even though their age gap wasn't big at all.

Opening his hazel eyes, Linus turned to look at the boy sitting just a few meters in front of him still playing around with the ground trying to avoid eye contact. He sighed heavily before turning his eyes back up at the sky, ''I don't particulary hate you that much,'' he admitted.

The chubby boy glared down at the ground, ''Then why don't you call me by my name?''

That made the older teen raise a brow, ''What? You salty because I call you Greenbean instead of your name?'' he asked as he turned his hazel eyes to the younger teen.

The Greenbean finally found the courage to raise his glare to the Keeper, ''What of it? I bet you didn't feel that welcome when you first came here and everyone called you _Greenbean_.''

That made Linus chuckle and he leaned forward to let his amrs rest on his legs, leaning forward as to get a closer look at the chubby boy, ''The difference between you and me is that I wasn't a newbie when I came here, we were all just as new as the other at that time,'' he explained lazily with a smirk and then he leaned back before he continued, ''Not to mention that you've never told me your actual name.''

He didn't need to look to know that the boy was blushing from embarassment, it made Linus smirk even more as he once again relaxed under the sun.

They continued like that for a few minutes, Linus bathing under the sun while the newbie was sitting quietly on the ground. It was an comfortable silence with only the sounds of the working Gladers and a few mosquitos being heard.

''Chuck,'' the chubby boy suddenly said as to break the silence.

The Keeper just nodded, ''Nice to meet you, Chuck.''


	2. Chapter 2

After having Newt come and get the chubby boy Chuck to take him to his next job, Linus had went to join up with the rest of the Bricknicks and they all started up with making the chairs for Frypan's new dinning hall which they would use during the rainy days when they couldn't eat outside.

It was an easy air between the five as they all worked and joked in a friendly way, they'd all been friends since they'd first met and had formed a kind of brotherlybond during the years they'd spent together in the Glade. All Gladers shared that bond as they were all in this together, they were a family.

''I had a dream about titties last night,'' one of the boys suddenly burst out, Marcus an ugly ginger boy with huge freckles painting his whole being and these huge shit brown eyes and slightly chubby face.

Another boy, Fingus snorted, ''Yea right you shank, you don't even know how they look!'' he said while showing of his toothy grin with more than two teeth missing. His raven hair curly and a little too long to not make him look like an scarecrow on steroids with his bulky form.

Feeling offended by his fellow Bricknick's comment, Marcus folded his arms over his chest and puffed out his already chubby cheeks, ''Of course I do! I unlike YOU do have some experience in the intimate act of sexual intercorse,'' he said as a matter of fact making the other burst out in a fit of laughter.

''Oh right I forgot! You're having it on with one of the builders aren't you?'' Linus joked earning himself a light slap to the face from Marcus who looked even more offended but with an amused shine in his shit brown eyes.

Laughing too hard, a short overly thin boy named Carl managed to fall of his chair which he'd taken a break on, his already crocked nose hit the ground hard but the guy didn't seem to care as he just continued laughing as he rolled around on his back. His blonde close to white hair getting stained by the dirty ground, the guy was really good at overreacting just for the attention of being loudest.

Rolling his eyes at his stupid friend, Linus reached for the cup of water he'd put on a nearby stump and took a few sips before he handed it down to Carl who'd finally managed to get himself together enough to sit up.

Also calming down from all the laughing, Fingus ran a hand through his raven locks before leaning back against the tree he'd taken to sit in front of, ''But really now, how do you know you've had more experience then all of us?'' he asked in all seriousness as he was pure curious for the answer.

Actually they all were which they showed by turning their full attention to the ginger boy with the huge freckles who instantly started blushing under their intense stares, Linus couldn't help the huge grin on his lips as he realized that maybe he hadn't been so wrong.

But it wasn't just Linus who realized it as Carl's eyes suddenly went huge, ''Whu- Who!?'' the skinny blonde teen burst out as he quickly crawled closer to the blushing ginger boy who by now were avoiding all of their eyes.

Shit brown eyes going huge, Marcus hurried to deny it but it was already too late as scarecrow Fingus spoke first, ''Well shank, we all congratulate you for a hopefully succesfull act of sexual intercorse,'' he mocked in a friendly manner as he locked the ginger boy in an armlock before rearranging the teens already messy hair.

Not being able to help themsleves, they all burst out into another fit of laughter. Linus was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to finish the chairs before the evening which would lead to a long scolding from Alby and Newt, better enjoy the fun as long as he could.

-...-...-

''I didn't know those shanks were so close,'' Minho, the asian Keeper of the Runners suddenly commented as they were eating their dinner.

Confused, Linus followed the older Gladers gaze until his hazel eyes landed on his fellow Bricknick ginger Marcus and the builder Max seated close together a few meter from the two. Even though it wasn't very common at all, they weren't the first couple in the Glade so Linus didn't really think much of it.

He just chuckled as he turned his hazel eyes back to a frowning Minho, ''Anything new from the maze?'' he asked as a way to change the subject.

Hesitating, Minho slowly managed to rip his eyes away from the ginger and builder as he turned to look at Linus who were focusing on his food as he tried to stab the peas on the plate but they all just flew of the plate.

''Nothing, it's all the same,'' Minho said followed by a tired sight, ''It feels like it will never be anything but nothing.''

Giving up on the peas, Linus put his plate down on the ground as his hazel eyes slowly followed the outline trapping them inside the huge maze, ''Are you telling me that you're giving up?'' he asked while glanzing at his older friend.

That earned him a glare, ''Don't be a slinthead,'' Minho warned as he stabbed into the meat on his plate, his muscles stiff from frustration.

Silently watching his fuming friend stab and ripped into his food, Linus couldn't help but feel amazed over how Minho still could have so much hope of finding the way out of the maze even after all these years they'd been trapped.

Three years, they'd been there for over three years when the two of them and twelve other boys woke up in the Glade. Most of the original Gladers were dead by now, only Linus, Minho, Alby, Newt and Gally had managed to survive until this day. Always having been the youngest of the five, Linus had listened to the older boys and they'd taken care of him.

It had been hard on them all, watching their friends dissapear into the maze and then later being found ripped apart. Or the once that had just gone crazy inside the Glade which they'd been force to put down with their own hands, Linus didn't even want to think back on those days.

He was older now, knew more of the Glade and maze which held him trapped in this small world he'd come to call his home. He followed the rules, lived by them as a way to stay alive. All Gladers did, they'd learnt from the past that it was for the best if they all wanted to stay alive.

Smiling, Linus picked up a stray pea rfom his plate and threw it right at the runners chest, ''Cheer up you klunkface, if anyone gonna find the way it will be you.''

Chuckling, Minho returned the smile together with the pea, ''Idiot.''


	3. Chapter 3

''That's the mountain sign,'' Carl pointed out as he raised his thin arm to the dark sky to point at the stars he said made the starsign 'Mountain'.

Both Linus and Fingus frowned as they both believed that there were no such sign as mountain but whatever made Carl happy they'd just play along.

The three Bricknick's had been laid on the ground for almost two hours, just chatting about stupid stuff and pointing out all the different starsigns which they thought they knew so much about. Marcus had ran of somewhere with that builder boy and none of the three friends wanted to know where or what they were up to, thought Carl wasn't so against the ideá of guessing.

Scratching his raven curls, Fingus let out a huge yawn, ''Eyy Linus can't you tell us about that brother of yours?''

''Yeah! What was he like?'' Carl put in as he rolled around so he could look at the short and shaggy dark sandy brown haired hazel eyed Glader laid flat on his back beside him.

Frowning, Linus tried his best to piece together the puzzle which was hi messy memories, ''He was kind of brave and honest, never did as he was told,'' he explained earning himself a few chuckles from his friends.

''Sounds like someone we know,'' Fingus smartly commented earning himself a slap on the back of his head from Linus.

Feeling pleased with the hurt expression on the scarecrows face, Linus continued, ''He used to take me to this room full of boys to play while he went away to do other stuff which he never told me about, said not to worry about it so I never asked questions,'' he stopped as the memories started to flow his mind and he sighed, ''Thinking about it I think we'd be on each others troath alot if we met in this age, we're too alike.''

''You wanna see him again?'' Carl asked inocently as he rolled back around so he could watch the stars like the other two.

He wasn't sure really, did he really want to meet his older brother? Linus was pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to get along, he wasn't lying when he said that they were too alike in so many ways. Not to mention that Linus knew exactly who was watching him through the cameras of the beetle blades which followed his every move around the Glade.

He sighed before he let his hazel eyes rest, ''I don't know, I can't hardly remember the klunkhead,'' was his only response and the other two took it as the end of the subject.

The quickly changed subject, talking of their days as a greenbean and how much they'd cried. Linus laughed as he spoke of his friends missery and awkward entrance to the Glade, those days he would never forget.

-...-...-

Not being able to help himself no longer, Linus flinshed as the fifth stitch got tightened. His skin was bruning from being forced together and the blood was pooring out in an unhealthy speed.

During his time as an Bricknick, the Keeper had managed to hurt pretty much every part of his body in one way or another. He'd had everything from a small scratch to an broken broken bone but this time it was so much worse.

He'd been at the shed with Fingus, Carl and Marcus all of them working on fixing the roof which had in some way managed to totally crumble down and as the builders were too busy it had come to be the Bricknicks job to fix it. So Linus had been standing down by the side of the shed speaking to Fingus about how they would fix the roof in the most effective way when suddenly Carl, who had been on the roof had slipped and accidentaly dropped the saw which had fallen down and pretty much opened up Linus whole arm all the way down to the bone.

To say it hurt would be so far from the truth, Linus had screamed out loud in pain causing the whole Glade to think they were being attacked by a griever. It hadn't helped much as Fingus had taken the task to get help and he'd ran out the forest screaming something about Linus and death.

To make the story short, the whole Glade now thought of the Bricknicks as a bunch of clowns and Linus was in so much pain that he was thinking about actually dying in the chair which he'd been seated on.

Both the med-jacks were currently working on his arm, Clint working on stitching up his arm while Jeff focused on cleaning off the blood.

''That's nasty,'' Carl commented from where he was seated on the bed closest to where Linus had been seated, Marcus was seated right beside the thin teen while Fingus was looking through the many shelves.

Glaring at his friend, Linus tried to focuse all his pain intro hatred for his clumsy friend instead, ''Slinthead, klunkfaced idiot,'' he growled out childishly, pouting as the needle once again entered this wound.

The newbie, Chuck who for some reason also had joined them in the med-hut chuckled, ''Well he ain't lying, that wound is kind of nasty,'' he said but quickly shut up as he got a hard slap in the back of his head by Fingus who was reading the label of some random pill bottle he'd found.

''Are these dangerous to consume?'' the scarecrow looking teen asked as he held up the bottle for the med-jacks to see, they both gave him that 'Really?' look that clearly said for him to put the bottle back where he found it. Fingus just shrugged as he put the bottle back on the shelve before searching for a new one.

Not saying but clearly seeing the patience running out for the poor med-jacks, Linus turned his hazel eyes to his friends, ''Hey shanks who said ya'll could take a break? If we don't get that roof on today Alby's gonna kill us.''

Getting the message, all three Bricknicks left the med-hut without so much as complain that they needed to work. If people thought that sloppers were lazy they clearly hadn't met the Bricknicks, Linus rolled his eyes as Fingus snatched a random pill bottle before sneaking out the door after the other two.

''Thanks,'' Clint said as he let out a relieved sigh, finally letting himself relax, ''But please do let Fingus know that if he doesn't return that bottle he'll eat klunk for years to come.''

''Noted,'' Linus smiled as he felt the painkillers finally starting to take over and he too let himself relax as he waited for Clint to finish up with his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

''It's a cow!'' Said Carl.

''No you klunk, it's a tree!'' argued Linus.

''Are you shanks jacked? It's clearly a griever!'' concluded the scarecrow Fingus.

''It's a woman,'' corrected the artist himself, the ginger glader were glaring at his supposed friends who were all looking at the picture with sceptic frowns on their faces.

The scarecrow Fingus was the one to voice what they all were thinking, ''But don't you play for the other team?''

The ginger boy just sighed as he returned to his drawing, clearly showing his friends that he was no longer going to speak to them until they apoligiesed. Linus not to gently slapped the scarecrows raven curly before he took another look at Marcus drawing, it was actually really beautiful and they'd all just been messing with their ginger friend.

The woman in the drawing had really small and gentle facial fatures and a slim form draped with an almost see-through dress, and huge boobs. Linus couldn't help but to snort at his friends weird way of drawing and the way he remembered women, or maybe the way he wanted to remember them.

''How come you only do erotic drawings?'' Carl suddenly asked as he popped his head between Linus and Marcus, leaning his whole upper body on the ginger teens shoulders as he too took a closer look at drawing.

Ginger boy smirked, ''Because I'm gonna sell them to some desperat shanks for a high price.''

Barking a laugh, scarecrow Fingus moved to sit down beside Linus, ''That's so mean!'' he said as he janked the drawing from Marcus hands and held it up in front of his eyes so he could study every detail, ''...I'll give you my meat for a week.''

Considering it, Marcus smiled proudly as he held out his hand for Fingus to take which he did, ''Deal,'' they both said and the drawing was officially sold for a week of meat.

-...-...-

Four Bricknicks and one slopper were all standing just in the furthest corner of the Glade, the all wore unusually focused expressions on their faces as they were watching their new invention.

It was one of those days when the Bricknicks were in a lack of things to do and they'd just decided to make their own project of the day, which usually ended up trying to mimick something from their memories. This time? A trampoline.

It had taken hours of them searching for part and tools that would work to use for the trampoline and they'd finally ended up with some kind of trampoline looking thing. But as they'd finished up with the trampoline another problem had occured, they needed someone to try it out but none of them felt like visiting the med-jacks as they still weren't on good terms with them since last time Fingus had stolen a bottle of pills from them.

Thanks to his still injured arm, Linus was out of the question and wouldn't need to be the one to try the trampoline. That lefty scarecrow Fingus, ginger Marcus, thin Carl and chubby Chuck, one opf them would have to sacrefice themselves. And as no one were going to voluntair, they decided to compete about it.

''Alright these are the rules!'' thin Carl announced as they were standing in front of one of the huge apples trees by the garden, ''The one who climbs the highest won't need to try the trampoline.''

Looking up at the top of the tree, Linus frowned as he turned his hazel eyes at Carl, ''Isn't this more dangerous than trying the trampoline?'' he questioned but didn't care about whatever as he would gladly watch his friends trying to reach even the lowest branch of the tree.

Scarecrow Fingus patted Linus shoulder, ''Of course not!'' a wink, ''This will determ who's got the biggest balls!''

Clearing his troath, ginger Marcus discreetly pointed down at Chuck, ''Technically this chubby chubb can't have bigger balls than any of us as he has yet to become fully grown,'' he so kindly informed making the others bite their tounge as top not start laughing.

''How come you always makes everything sound so darn gay?'' Carl frowned as he choke his head to get the imgae out of his head, he didn't swing that way so that image should be gone.

Ginger Marcus just shrugged his shoulder with an evil smile, ''Come visit my room tonight and you'll know the answer.''

''Alright you shanks that's clearly enough,'' Linus announced as he was afraid of his own innocense, he used his good arm to point at the top of the tree, ''I'll count to three and Ya'll climb that shucking tree.''

All four contestans made themselves ready.

''Alright... one!"

''Two!''

''What are you lazy ass slintheads up to this time!?''

The dark booming voice of the Glades leader made them all loose their balance as they were just about to take of, Linus watched in amusement as they all fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. It was only for a second as they all hurried to scramble back to their feet to greet their fuming leader.

Turning to their leader Linus dared a small wave, ''Hello Alby, Newt,'' he greeted easily enough as his hazel eyes met first their leaders and then their second-in-commands eyes before going back to look at their leader.

Not asking any more questions, Alby let his burning glare roam through the group of Bricknicks and one Slopper before he finally spoke, ''Slammer until dinner time, should keep you klunkheads out of trouble for atleast a few hours.''

-...-...-

''This is shucking boring!'' thin Carl whined as he tried to find an comfortable way to sit in the small cell they'd been put in.

Yawning, Linus moved so his back rested against Fingus who appearantly had become his cellmate in the lack of cells to put them in, the scarecrow teen had somehow managed to bring his banjo with him which he was playing around with the strings of.

Ginger Marcus who were on their right sharing a cell with Chuck sighed as he too tried to find an seemingly comfortable position but soon gave up as he realized he would never find it, ''Eyy Fingus stop playing around and actually entertain us,'' he commanded as his he was getting more and more annoyed from not having anything to do for so long.

Actually they all were getting tingely in their limbs from sitting still for so long, they weren't used to it as they usually just ran around the Glade searching for fun things to do and somethimes they even did some work just to make the time fly.

Cupping his jaw with his hand Fingus thought for a moment before a smile formed on his lips, ''Alright you shanks, this is a song about an very beautiful woman,'' he said while readying his banjo.

''Beautiful as that woman in the picture under your pillow?'' Chuck asked making all Bricknicks look at him with curious eyes except for Fingus, he was glaring at the boy.

''Yes, and don't go looking under my pillow chubby!'' Fingus scowled before he cleared his troath, ''Anyhow listen closely, this is a good song.

'' _Your way too beautiful girl_

 _That's why it'll never work_

 _You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

 _When you say it's over_

 _Damn all these beautiful girls_

 _They only wanna do your dirt_

 _They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

 _When they say it's over_

Eyy!

 _See it started at the park_

 _Used to chill after dark_

 _Oh when you took my heart_

 _That's when we fell apart,_ ''

He kind of stopped listening after that, Linus just let himself relax into the back of his friend. Letting scarecrows deep and calm, soothing voice lull him to sleep. His injured arm was stuffed close to his chest as he protected it with his other arm and jacket, he felt good being surrounded by his friend.

They'd been friends for a long while now, became even closer when Linus created the Bricknicks as part of a deal he'd made with Newt, Alby and Minho. A deal which would keep him alive and safe, trapped on the inside of the maze forever.


	5. Chapter 5

For once Linus was all by himself, his fellow Bricknicks were helping the builders as they were short of people as many of them had managed to get themselves injured or sick. Linus who was still in need of rest to let his arm heal, was all by himself planting seeds in the garden with the track-hoes. He didn't even know what kind of seed he was planting, he was just going about on autopilot trying not to fall asleep like his poor legs already had done.

''How's the arm?'' the kind and gentle Keeper of the track-hoes asked as he kneeled down beside Linus who suddenly felt really small in comparrison to Zart.

Gently moving his head from side to side in an attempt to ease the stiffness, Linus smiled at his friend, ''Fine, Clint said It will be fully healed in about two weeks.''

He knew it would leave a hell of an ugly scar behind but it would most likely just make him look cool, maybe it would earn him a little more respect from the older Gladers? Linus really hoped it would as he'd really been in the Glade longer than almost all of the Gladers and yet they still treated him like a kid who knew nothing about the world, or maze.

''I saw Max and Marcus sneaking out of the woods this morning,'' Zart said making Linus snort, sometimes the hazel eyed teen forgot just how much Zart loved the whole teenage girl trashtalk thingy.

He leaned down to put dirt over a few seed, ''That's old news you shank,'' he said with a grin as he threw a little of the dirt at Zart's shoe.

''Hey I just cleaned those!'' Zart pouted as he brushed at his shoes in an sorry attempt to get the dirt of, the smirk on his lips told Linus that he was playing with him.

They worked in silence for a few hours, both keeping quiet as they worked off the rows one by one until they were at the last one. The loud sound called Bricknicks voices errupted through the whole Glade as they'd finally been let free from Gally's constant glaring and stupid commands. Linus smiled as he watched his friends head towards the garden, Chuck close on their heels as he two wanted to join in on the fun which he just knew the Bricknicks would have.

''You should go join them,'' Zart said but Linus hesitated as they weren't quite finished but Zart quickly choke his head, ''please, before that klunkhead Carl comes and destroys another harvest,'' he pleaded and this time Linus didn't hesitate.

He said goodbye to the track-hoe before he hurried to meet up with his friends who met him halfway between the garden and the homestead.

''You look like a huge klunk!'' scarecrow Fingus commented so kindly as they'd reached eachother, his head was hit before Linus even got to react.

Ginger Marcus smiled as he held Fingus in an armlock, ''We'll head to the kitchen, join us after you've taken a refreaching shower,'' he said before letting go of the scarecrow which looked really offended as his hair had become even more crazy than it already were.

Not even wanting to smell himself, Linus smiled, ''I'll se ya shanks at dinner then,'' he said before heading for the showers.

''Wait!'' Carl suddenly called making the hazel eyed teen turn to him, ''I'll join you,'' he said as he walked up to Linus so they could go together.

Not knowing what he meant by join, Linus watched his friend with sceptic eyes, ''I'm not taking a shower WITH you, clear?''

Looking offended, Carl hit Linus good shoulder, ''I didn't mean it like that stupid! I'll just help you with that stupid arm of your so you wont reoopen it again!''

That Linus could accept, ''Alright then.''

-...-...-

''I don't get it! Frypan sent a request for plates and he got them! Zart sent for seeds and he got them! Clint sent for pills and got them! But me, I sent for just a piece of paper and got denied!'' scarecrow Fingus exclaimed in frustration as he stabbed the broccoli on his plate, he'd gotten a veggi-plate as he'd sold all his meat to Marcus for a sexy picture of an erotic woman.

Picking up his glas of joucie, Linus hazel eyes were watching his raven curly haired friend furiously stabbing at his poor broccoli, ''So, what was it you requested?'' he was pretty sure that he didn't even want to know.

Ginger Marcus snorted, ''What do you think? What else other then porn is in this shanks head?'' his voice was absent as he was reading some random book he'd found in the Homestead, he'd even put on readingglasses which Linus still wondered where he'd gotten from.

Thin Carl cleared his troath, ''Shhh, not in front of the kid,'' he scolded with a wink towards Chuck who was smiling in amusement at his older friends.

He hadn't really thought about it but Chuck really had become a part of their little group and Linus really enjoyed having him around, he had this really good brain to come up with great pranks. They'd all accepted him into the group and not as someone younger but as their equal, they were all on the younger side of the Gladers in the Glade which let them keep on going around doing stupid things without the consequenses having to be all too severe.

''But it's unfair! What's so hard about getting me just one picure?'' Fingus kept on complaining, banging his head down on the table as a way to make it seem all the more misserable.

It didn't go well with all his tablemates, ''Stop that Fingus, you are interrupting my reading,'' Marcus complained as he used one finger to push up his glasses.

Watching his friend using his glasses as a way to look more intelligent, Linus couldn't help but to stare as he still tried to figure out just were the ginger boy had found those darn glasses which he had no use for.

''Of right,'' Linus turned to look at Chuck who turned to him with curious eyes, ''A new Greenie will arrive in just a few days so I thought we should celebrate you not being the Greenie anymore!''

His ideá made the whole chubby boy light up in hapiness and he furiously nodded his head, ''We should celebrate it by doing the most epic prank ever!'' he suggested making the Bricknicks laugh.

''We really should tho, it will be fun,'' Clint agreed as the ruffled Chucks hair making it all messy curls.

Nodding, scarecrow Fingus leaned a little closer to the table, ''We should fill Gally's room with porny pictures,'' he whispered making the others snort at his suggestion.

''Indeed that would be an epic prank, not to mention the reaction that would be just as priceless,'' Marcus commented as a kind of vote for the whole porn prank.

The others easily agreed and they spent the rest of the dinner trying to come up with an epic plan for their epic prank.


	6. Chapter 6

''You're a shucking liar, you know that slinthead!?'' scarecrow growled between clenched teeth as he moved his head so close to the others that their noses were just inches from touching.

Not feeling the least intimidated, Linus too moved closer as he narrowed his eyes, ''It's as I already told you shuck-face, I didn't know he'd be coming here,'' he spat before finally shoving the raven curled boy away from him to have some distance.

But Scarecrow quickly returned the shove making Linus almost fall from the force, he frowned deeply as he felt the annoyance building up. He didn't want to start a fight, not when Chuck were standing just a few meters away watching them with those huge scared eyes.

Scarecrow Fingus had other ideás, ''You knew, I'm sure you knew but you wouldn't shucking tell us! You're one of them you shucking traitor!''

This time the shove was much more powerful and Linus winced as his back his the ground, the air being punched out of his lungs making him break out inot furious coughs.

''I'm not one of them!'' he almost pleaded through his coughs, trying to regain his breath all while trying to calm Fingus down enough for him to see to his senses before this escalated more.

Seeing the same problem as Linus about the situation, Marcus finally took to stand between the two friends, ''Calm down shank, you're overreacting,'' he spoke with a calm tone, one almost like an father calming his two stupid sons.

''Then why is he here now!? Why were you able to recognise him so easily!? Why have you had dreams about the stupid shank since ages ago!?'' Fingus was now holding his hair in frustration, pulling at it as he fell to his knees, ''Why are the creators doing this to us?''

Watching his friend kneeled in front of him, crying made Linus heart ach. He wanted to answer the questions asked, wanted to be able to sooth his friends fears but he couldn't. Linus had been just as clueless as all the others as he'd laid eyes on the newest arrival, it had been to good to be true as he instantly recognised the greenie to be his older brother of which he'd seen so many times in his mind. Older, yes but still so alike to the boy Linus had loved so dearly in his younger days.

Of course Linus hadn't been the only one to notice the resemblance, Marcus, Carl and Fingus who'd spent the most time with the teen noticed almost the same instant as he did. They hadn't said anything at first, just watched the greenie for a while before they all headed of to the shed in the corner of the Glade.

It was as they'd reached the shed that the whole hell had broken loose, Fingus had instantly taken a hold of Linus shirt and slammed him into a tree and then the fierce shouting between the two started. It was after half an hour of screaming that Marcus finally had decided that all the shouting wasn't leading anywere and it was time to make it stop before the whole Glade took notice of it.

Both Linus and scarecrow Fingus were on the ground, face hidden in the palms of their hands as they tried to figure out what to do. Punches had been delivered between the two but neither would make a deal out of, they'd been thrown and return so no one to blame. The air between the two were woth tense and apolegetic.

Sighing, Carl slid his arm over Chuck's shoulder, ''Alrighty Chucky, time to leave these to shanks for themselves,'' he announced for them all two hear.

The two left and Marcus followed close behind, leaving only Linus and Fingus to be left by the shed.

They didn't speak, Linus still had his face hidden in his palm as he listened to the leaves being ruffled as scarecrow moved from his spot. Warmth errupted in his left arm as Fingus suddenly sat down beside him, a small stick in his hand which he used to draw on the ground.

''You're my best friend and I love you over anything,'' Fingus suddenly said, his voice quiet and hesitant but still deadly serious, ''You're like an brother to me and I trust you with my life.''

Finally lowering his hands from his face, Linus turned his hazel eyes towards the teen seated beside him. Fingus wasn't looking at him, his silvery blue eyes were watching the sky while his hand still drew circles in the soft mudden floor. He had a huge red bruise on his cheek and Linus couldn't help himself as he reached his hand up to touch it, he felt bad for causing such an injury on his friend.

Scarecrow flinched but soon relaxed as Linus eased his touch, ''I've been here since the beginning, trust me when I say that I'd rather kill the greenie myself rather than let anything happen to you or the others,'' Linus spoke with confidense and promise, he wasn't lying about what he said.

His words brought a small smile to Fingus lips but his brows were furrowed, ''But he's your brother,'' he argued but stopped as Linus hand finally left his cheek, he turned to look at the hazel eyed teen and found that their eyes met.

''Some time long ago he was but neither he nor me can remember those days, they ain't worth klunk to me anymore,'' Linus stated as he pushed himself of the ground, trying to brush away the dirt from his pants the best he could before he held out his hand to his friend, ''And I'm the Keeper of the Bricknicks, you guys are my brothers now and I'll protect you shanks against whatever the Creators decides to send against us.''

-...-...-

He was laid on the evening damp grass a few meters away from the ongoing party, his hazel eyes were watching the stars while he took another sip of Gally's nasty drink. The sound of music and laughing came in loud waves from over at the bondfire, scarecrow Fingus singing loudly to the beat in his drunken state.

He'd noticed that the greenie had taken a seat not too far from him, just sitting there staring out towards the high walls. Linus had no plans on starting up any kind of conversation with the guy, felt it would be awkward as only one of them had some memories of the relationship from the past.

But as the greenie noticed him, Linus knew that he had questions he wanted to ask. Hazel eyes met hazel eyes and Linus felt his whole body tense up as the memories from his past flooded his mind. They were staring at each other in silence, it was dragging Linus to insanity as he just wanted the greenie to say something so he knew were the two stood with each other. How much did the guy remember? Did he even remember anything of the two? Why hadn't he gone with Linus when he was sent up into the maze? Who the hell is he really?

''You're Linus right?'' the greenie suddenly asked making Linus cock an eyebrow in surprise at the newbies knowledge of his name even though they hadn't so much as looked at eacher until just about a minute ago.

Nodding, Linus continued to stare, ''Yea, how did you know?'' he couldn't help himself as he asked, thinking of himself as ridicolous to ask such an stupid question.

''Chuck told me,'' was the greenies only reply before he turned his gaze back to the walls, he nodded towards them, ''What's out there?''

Following the newbies gaze, Linus stared at the huge walls, ''Maze,'' he said before looking straight at the greenie, ''It's a fucking maze.''


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning, most of the gladers were still sound asleep in their hammocks or beds. Linus put his hand on the cool surfaice of the stone walls which held them all trapped inside the Glade, how could something which kept them safe also keep them trapped? In his free hand he held the silver necklace with the round pendant, it was still its original sterling silver colour which it had since he'd first gotten it.

He was stod by the huge closed doors which when open would let him out into the maze, it would let him explore every part of it. Half a year ago he wouldn't have hesitated to go out there with the rest of the runners but things had changed, things that had spooked Minho, Newt and even Alby enough to force Linus back into the Glade. He was no longer allowed to enter the maze and honestly neither did he want to return to it, he couldn't do that to his friends.

''You said yesterday that it's a maze out there,'' a voice cam from behind but Linus ignored it as his hazel eyes studied the necklace in his hand, running his thumb over the numbers ingraved into the round pendant. The greenie wouldn't give up, ''Why did they put us here?''

The question made the younger teens blood boil and he turned to glare at the older, ''I don't know shuck-face maybe you should ask them?'' he spat while taking a few steps closer to the greenie, his voice all but a whisper as he spoke his next words, ''I'm sure you won't have a problem finding the answers.''

The greenie just frowned as if offended, ''What's your problem dude?'' he asked but stood his ground, he was a little taller but Linus wasn't far from his height.

''You shouldn't be here, if you were supposed to you would have already been here since ages back!'' Linus couldn't help himself as he grabbed hold of the greenies shirt and threw him against the wall, the both fell to the ground with Linus on top, his grip firm on the greenies shirt, ''Why did they send you here!?'' he shouted into the greenies face.

But for some reason the greenie wasn't angry anymore quite the opposite, he was calmer than the wind. His hazel eyes burning into Linus like the blazing sun. He raised his hand to brush back Linus sandy brown hair, bringing forth the hazel eyes they both shared. He was so calm, it was making Linus feel unneasy as his iron grip started to shake. Tears were forcing their way out of his eyes, flowing freely down his cheecks everytime he blinked.

He sucked in a shacky breath, ''You said we would never be apart, you said that,'' he quoted the words his younger self had once spoken, his voice just as sad and innocent as back then.

He let go of his older brothers shirt as he let himself fall back to the ground, his back hit the wall and he let his head rest against its ruff surface. The tears were still running heavily from his eyes as he closed his eyes, his breathing hard from all the pent up frustration.

The greenie was moving around beside him, ''Why do I get the feeling that we know eachother and not just from our brief talk yesterday?'' he asked while cautiously moving to sit beside Linus who refused to open his eyes.

He hesitated but pushed his hand down in his pocket, fishing up the necklace he'd kept safe for the many years in the maze, ''You gave me this,'' was all he said as he held it out for the other to take.

''I don't recognise it,'' the greenie said in a dissapointed tone while handing it back to the younger.

Studying the necklace which he'd done so many times before, Linus decided that it didn't matter what his older brother remembered. Maybe it would be for the greater good if their shared memories remained unknown, this story wasn't one they'd share as brothers. They were just compleete strangers stuck inside a huge maze together, that was all it was going to be.

He turned his hazel eyes to the greenie, ''What's your name Newbie?'' he asked with a small smirk as he pocketed the necklace once again.

The greenie returned his smile, ''Thomas, my name's Thomas.''

-...-...-

''Alright shanks, todays topic is...'' Marcus said as he slammed his tray down on the table between Linus and Carl, both of them startled by the gingers sudden appearanse but quickly got their thought together.

Scarecrow as always was the first to guess, ''Boobs!'' this only earned him an earnest glare from the rest of his tablemates.

''Music?'' thin Carl asked absentmindly as he stab at his eggyolk, he loved the yellow mess it created on his plate as it broke.

Thinking Linus took a sip of his water before guessing, ''Goat giving birth to a pigs child?''

Slapping his stupid friends head, Marcus sighed, ''No, no and no,'' he turned his shit brown eyes to Chuck who seemed to be thinking hard on the question, his chubby fingers cupping his jaw and his eyes focused.

''Love?'' he guessed and Marcus did a kind of bell like sound as the small chubb had answered correctly.

The ginger cleared his troath speaking with the tone of a great teacher, ''Buddha once said 'No matter the past, you can always begin again,','' he suddenly turned his eyes to Linus, ''Between I saw you attack the greenie this morning, bad shuck-face.''

Glaring at his friends smug way of starting the conversation, Linus picked up his apple and threw it at his ginger friend who easily catched it with a chuckle, ''Slim it slinthead,'' Linus hissed before turning back to his plate.

''But Thomas is nice,'' Chuck protested to the news making the Bricknicks look at him weirdly, they hadn't noticed the Slopper taking such a liking to the newbie but he sure was an weird kid.

Picking his nose and flicking the snot away in an random direction, scarecrow Fingus leaned forward to put his elbows on the table, ''Maybe so but the shank sure asks too many questions for his own good, he's a curious thing.''

''I heard that he wanted to become a runner,'' Carl added as he finished up his eggyolk painting which had spread from the plate to the table, no one was sure what it was supposed to look like.

Frowning, Linus couldn't help himself as he asked, ''Why would he wanna become a runner?''

''I don't know man, maybe he's jacked?'' Carl said with a shrug before stuffing his mouth full of egg and vegetables.

Cocking one eyebrow Fingus leaned closer to the hazel eyed Keeper, ''Why do you care? Got nothin' to do with you anyway.''

Glaring at his friend, Linus sighed, ''Whatever then.''

His words made his friends chuckle which in return made him smile. They continued their dinner with small talk about random small things, just enjoying the calmness of the air.


End file.
